Cherry is My Favorite Flavor
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Hunter's away for the weekend, visiting family, which leaves Shawn alone with his other boyfriend, the Undertaker. Whatever could they do to pass the time? Well, the Heartbreak Kid has some serious plans... HBK/Taker. Slash, of course. Two-shot. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Cherry is My Favorite Flavor

**Author:** TheVampireLucinda

**Featuring:** Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker (with mentions of Triple H)

**Disclaimer: **This is slash, of course, rated M for a reason. If you happen to be too young (mentally) or if you don't like slash, you know what to do. I own no one, and nothing, nor do I claim that this story is true. It's just my imagination, and I just happen to be the proverbial "dirty old man."

**Summary: **Two-shot follow up of **To Be Loved,** because the Undertaker and Shawn never really did get a chance to... (cough) Well, this is my try at...well, basically smut. This isn't even the first scene between these two that I wrote...the first one is very...well, different. This one took a while because I wanted to make it perfect...After all, it is their first time together. ;)

**A/N:** _Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that I've been AWOL for, like, two weeks. I was sick right before Thanksgiving (I thought I had gotten better, but I was wrong), and then when I actually was better...I was at home. Which was awesome...but with no way to upload stories. (sad face) So...this is one of my attempts to make it up to you. (puppy dog eyes) Yay? XD  
_

* * *

Shawn had everything perfectly planned out as he sat in the locker room, waiting for the Undertaker to get out of the shower so that they could go home. It was Friday, there were no shows until Monday, and the show itself was less than an hour away from the home he shared with his two boyfriends, Triple H and the Undertaker. Hunter had plans to visit his family on the East Coast, which meant that Shawn would be alone with Mark for a few days.

Which meant, of course, that this would be the perfect time to deflower the Deadman.

HBK shifted uncomfortably in his seat, lowering his head to hide his smile. Just thinking about it had him turned on, especially as his mind replayed every time they had previously tried to have sex, and were interrupted. The first time had been catastrophic, with Hunter just returning from his injury, the second a little less serious, after everything between the men had been settled, as it had been a phone call from Vince, wanting to discuss something that Shawn couldn't even remember anymore. What he _could_ remember was being incredibly pissed, and pulling a prank on McMahon at the first opportunity. There hadn't been anymore chances after that, and it had been well over two months.

'I'm three seconds away from going into that shower and taking him here,' the Heartbreak Kid thought heatedly, looking down at his watch, listening to the water running. His mind was now filled with images of his dear boyfriend, naked as his name day, dripping wet and not 10 feet away. Shawn shifted again.

'He's so hot...and I'm working myself into a frenzy sitting here,' he thought with a chuckle. 'But I have to be calm...Don't want to ruin our first time together...' Breathing deeply, Shawn decided to go over the details of tonight. He really wanted it to be perfect and enjoyable for Mark, because Shawn knew that there was no way that he himself wouldn't enjoy every second of it.

'Every second, every minute, every hour,' his mind added, and Shawn could feel the hot blood pounding in his veins. He gave up trying to be calm and began pacing. When his steps brought him near the shower room door, he paused and saw the steam, the constant sound of the water somehow turning him on even more. Shawn couldn't believe that the Undertaker had such an effect on him, but the more he thought about the man, the harder it was _to_ think...

At that moment, the door opened, and a very wet, freshly washed Deadman stepped out, towel around his waist, and almost accidentally walked into Shawn.

"Were you trying to peek through the door or something?" 'Taker joked, going over to his bag. "You pervert."

"You have no idea," Shawn said huskily, swallowing hard. His eyes roamed freely and hungrily over his lover's barely covered body. He took in every inch of the pale skin, every tattoo, every perfect limb, and of course, that perfect ass, still hidden in a towel.

For a moment, the Heartbreak Kid considered tearing the towel off of Mark and taking him in the locker room, but he immediately dismissed the thought. 'Restraint, Shawn,' he told himself mentally. 'Make it good, and don't rush things...' With a smile, he sauntered up behind his boyfriend, locking his arms around his waist.

"You're so beautiful, 'Taker, and so very hot..." He stood on his toes and began licking the back of the Deadman's neck. "You're driving me crazy, and if I don't have you soon, I'm going to explode." Shawn took a step back, releasing his hold so that 'Taker could turn around. When those gorgeous green eyes fell on him, Shawn put on his most innocent expression.

"Can I have you tonight?" he asked sweetly, smiling slightly. "You can have me too."

'Taker felt himself turning red before he could stop himself, and was also well aware of the heat that suddenly flooded his body and the hardness between his legs. He took Shawn's face in his hands and kissed the smaller man on the lips sensually.

"You can have me whenever and however you want, Shawn," he said in a whisper, their lips barely touching. "Hell, you can have me now, and I wouldn't complain."

Shawn felt himself stiffen more. "Mmm, you don't know how much I want to do that," he moaned. "But I want this to be perfect, and for that to happen, we're going to have to go home."

"Then why the hell are we still here?"

HBK laughed. "Because you're naked." An idea struck him suddenly. "Hey, Mark, you know what would make me really happy?"

'Taker raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"If you put on those leather pants that I love so much...only skip on the boxers. And the shirt." Shawn's grin widened. "It'll save time later, and it's warm out, so you shouldn't catch a cold."

Mark laughed. "So, basically, you want to ride behind me on the bike, without me wearing a shirt and underwear? Just my boots and pants?"

"Yeah," Shawn said distantly, licking his lips. "It's a kink I have. Hey, I'm not wearing anything under these jeans either, so..." The Heartbreak Kid nodded in approval as he watched 'Taker slide into his leather pants, sans boxers.

"Ready to go, Shawn?" 'Taker asked, tying the laces of his boots.

"Baby, I've been ready forever."

* * *

_O.o Such hotness..._

_Review? Next chapter up soon...it's a little long, though..._


	2. Chapter 2

_It's...Friday! (looks at clock) Well, technically, it's Saturday, but meh. So that means...the second part! Yay! (laughs)_

_Actually, I'm a little embarrassed to post this...I worked on it forever, and it's kinda long, and when I was done, I could only think, 'Wow...what a dirty mind you have!' I don't know whether to be proud or scared, lol!_

_Oh, and a funny side note...My Shawn and Taker Musi have been getting all mushy on me...So expect some fluff, which will be written completely against my will. (laugh) I mean, they're making KaneMuse sick with all the sweetness. Yuck. XD And HunterMuse, not one to be outdone is...well, he's being HunterMuse. He'll be back to raise hell shortly._

_Okay, I've talked enough (haha, Hunter said that once!), onto the story! Again, this is rated **M**...for a damn good reason..._

* * *

Shawn was reluctant to get off 'Taker's bike when they had at last reached his house. He had been nestled comfortably against the Undertaker's warm back, grinding his hips against the Deadman, hands roaming that broad chest, pulling the hard nipples.

"Shawn, we're gonna have to get up at some point if we ever wanna make it to your bedroom," 'Taker said hoarsely. He had told Shawn to stop teasing him as they rode, had warned the smaller man that if he came while he was trying to steer they would crash, but his words had only spurred Shawn on, and the torture had increased. For a moment he thought he really would lose it, but had forced himself to breathe deeply, telling himself that he had to wait until they got home or else Shawn would never let him live it down.

It worked, somewhat. However, by the time they pulled up to Shawn's house, 'Taker was hard as a rock, nearly gasping for breath, and the Heartbreak Kid's hand was sandwiched between his legs.

"Please, let's go inside Shawn," the Undertaker pleaded softly "I'll carry you inside if you want..."

That seemed to do it. Shawn reluctantly released his hold on 'Taker and sat back, allowing the big man to stand up and take him in his arms bridal style.

"You got lucky, Deadman," Shawn chuckled as they went inside. "Next time I won't be so nice."

"Neither will I," 'Taker smirked, nipping at Shawn's ear and making the smaller man moan softly. "But, then again, there's no guarantee that I'll be nice this time, now is there?" Mark carried Shawn all the way upstairs to his bedroom and set him down right near the bed, taking a step back.

"So what should we do first?"

Shawn smiled and stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around 'Taker waist, pulling their bodies close together. "I have no idea..." he said, voice dripping with lust. "There are so many things I want to do to you and I honestly don't know where to begin."

"I think I do," 'Taker said with a wicked smile, lowering his head to claim Shawn's lips, pulling his body even closer. His tongue slipped into Shawn's sweet mouth, searching out every inch of it as he closed his eyes. Slowly, he pulled away from Shawn's mouth and began to lick and suck on his neck, taking in the warm scent of his sweat and the taste of his flesh.

"Shawn, you taste good," Mark whispered as he made his way now to the Heartbreak Kid's hardened nipples. A smile crossed his lips as Shawn moaned deeply, head falling back, and when he was finished with Shawn's chest, he began to slide his tongue along the trail of hair that lead down to his stomach, kneeling down and stopping to suck on his bellybutton before beginning to unbutton the tight jeans.

Shawn, lost in the myriad consuming sensations, took a moment to realize what was happening. And what was going to happen. "'Taker...you don't have to--"

"Shush, Shawn, I want to," the Undertaker interrupted with a small smile, yanking down the zipper of Shawn's jeans and pulling them down the Heartbreak Kid's toned legs. "You may want to sit down," he added before taking Shawn's hard cock fully into his mouth.

HBK threw back his head and gasped, eyes snapping shut as he felt Mark's hot mouth encircle his length. "Oh, God, Mark..." He felt his knees beginning to buckle as the Undertaker's tongue began to swirl around him, teasing every inch of him, and Shawn took his lover's advice and sat heavily on the end of the bed, gasping for breath.

"You're...really good at...this, " Shawn whispered, gritting his teeth to try and hold back the little gasps and cries that kept escaping his lips. His hands instinctively tangled in 'Taker's long black hair and he gave a short cry as his lover began to suck harder.

The Undertaker, meanwhile, felt himself harden every time Shawn made a sound, the whimpers and gasps driving him crazy. As he had expected, Shawn tasted fantastic, and giving the Heartbreak Kid a blow job was as pleasurable for him as he sure it was for Shawn.

'And if I can make him come first, I get bragging rights forever,' he thought absently, when, suddenly, he felt Shawn pull away from him.

"I...don't want it...to end yet..." Shawn said between breaths, chest heaving. He opened his eyes slowly. "You look beautiful shirtless and on your knees like that," he said with a laugh.

'Taker rolled his eyes. "Being a comedian even now?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Of course." Shawn kicked his shoes off, and his already-lowered jeans before throwing his shirt in a corner. "And why are you still dressed?" he asked, standing up fully naked.

The Undertaker couldn't help but stare at Shawn's perfect body in front of him, eyes roaming from the crown of golden hair down to his perfect legs. He realized suddenly that he hadn't yet had a chance to simply stare at Shawn. The man was stunningly beautiful.

"I have no idea," 'Taker answered slowly after a long moment, standing up as if entranced. His hands fumbled at his belt buckle as he stared at Shawn, who came forwards quickly.

"Here, let me help you with that," the Heartbreak Kid whispered, unbuckling the belt in one swift motion. He stepped back and folded the leather strap around his hand, considering for a moment lining the Deadman's perfect ass with bright red welts as he undressed.

"Nah, I'll save it for next time," he said softly to himself.

"Save what for next time?" the Deadman asked, now naked as his name-day.

Shawn licked his lips. "It's a surprise." He pulled 'Taker over to the bed and pushed him slightly, indicating that he should lie on his back. "Now, baby, sit back, relax, and let the Heartbreak Kid take you to Heaven."

The Undertaker lay back slowly on the bed, watching with waiting eyes as Shawn looked down at him.

"Since you've had a chance to pleasure me, I think it's only fair that I pleasure you too," HBK purred, kneeling down and flicking his tongue across 'Taker stomach, making the big man shiver. "And while you're excellent for a beginner, old HBK's gonna show you how it's really done."

'Taker bit his lip when he felt Shawn placing small kisses down his stomach, just above his groin, and then on his inner thigh, tongue trailing a wet path everywhere except Mark's aching center.

"Shawn..." the Undertaker groaned, when he felt the Heartbreak Kid's fingers caressing his balls.

"Shhhh," Shawn whispered soothingly, although there was a small smile on his lips as he continued to tease. "Most guys think they can only climax once in a night... But I've learned otherwise, and I want to see how many times I can make you come before you pass out. Just go with it..." He climbed up the length of 'Taker's body and began to kiss him softly on the lips before shifting his head a biting the Deadman's neck right where his neck and shoulder met.

The Undertaker closed his eyes and moaned deeply as Shawn sucked on his ear, wrapping his arms around the Heartbreak Kid's back and holding him close. Shawn's taste still lingered in his mouth, and just thinking about it made his breath come faster. The hot mouth on his ear moved down quickly to his chest, teasing his nipples before pulling away. 'Taker felt Shawn slide down the length of his body, fingers tracing the outline of his muscles, making him shiver. The roaming hands ran across his ass briefly, lingering for a moment.

"Shawn, just fuck me, _please_," 'Taker begged, voice completely hoarse again. He had never been so sweetly tortured before, and it was driving him insane already. Shawn's hands gripped his hips tightly.

"I will," the Heartbreak Kid whispered. "But not yet. First I have to do this." With a wicked smile, he slowly began to lick at the head of the Undertaker's cock, tongue lapping at the pre-cum dripping from it.

"Let's see how sweet you really are," Shawn mused softly before swallowing Mark's length completely.

'Taker cried out, back arching as he felt Shawn's mouth enclose around him. "Oh God," he gasped, trying to remain still and failing as his lover pleasured him. "Oh, fuck..." As he had feared, he felt himself at the brink of an orgasm within a half-minute, and he tried to focus on something, _anything_, to bring himself back. But Shawn's tongue was lethal as it teased and tortured his cock. The Undertaker closed his eyes.

'Okay, calm...calm...' he was thinking, trying to slow his breathing. However, the moment he managed to get his heart rate under control, Shawn _chuckled_, and the deep vibrations sent 'Taker over the edge with a long, broken gasp.

"I'm sorry," Shawn laughed as he wiped at the edge of his mouth with his hand. "It was just...you looked so cute trying to calm down, like a little kid trying to concentrate on something!"

"Not...fair..." 'Taker said, trying to regain his breath, blushing. "You...cheated." His words only made Shawn laugh more, and the sound made his ears tingle.

"Okay, I promise I won't 'cheat' anymore," HBK said between chuckles. "Now be a good boy and roll over."

Mark slowly rolled over onto his stomach, wondering what Shawn had planned as he folded his arms under his head. He heard Shawn's footsteps, away from the bed and into the next room, and then back to the bedside.

"Now, this may be a little...strange at first," Shawn was saying, and although 'Taker couldn't see, he was coating two of his fingers with lube. "But I promise I'll be very gentle...unless you ask otherwise."

The Undertaker nodded once, feeling slightly nervous, but also curious. He felt Shawn's cold finger slowly trace down his spine, eliciting a soft moan. It was kind of soothing, and after a few moments, he closed his eyes...

Ever so suddenly, however, the finger pushed into his entrance, and 'Taker gave a gasp of surprise, eyes opening wide.

Shawn could barely suppress a moan as his let his finger slide into his lover. He was so tight and hot...incredibly tight...

"You alright?" he asked hoarsely, glad to see another nod. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

'Taker shook his head. "Not really it just...feels weird..." And it _was_ a strange feeling, having Shawn's finger up his ass, but it wasn't unpleasant...at least, not until Shawn added another finger, and then his nearly inaudible gasp became one of pain.

"Sorry, baby, but this has to be done. It'll stop hurting soon, I promise."

'Taker blushed and fidgeted. "Wow, I really am a virgin to you, aren't I?" he said with a small laugh.

"Yes you are...and I can't wait to deflower you." Slowly, Shawn stretched the Deadman, fingers roaming around while his lover occasionally moaned and squirmed. After a few moments, however, he felt the Undertaker freeze completely with a gasp, body completely rigid.

'Found it,' Shawn thought triumphantly, fingers brushing against that magical little button. Mark jerked and then froze again.

"Ow," Shawn heard him say softly, and felt a flush of worry.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked quickly, blue eyes filling with concern.

"No I...I bit my tongue."

Shawn laughed suddenly. "Sometimes you are too cute," he teased, letting his fingers brush against 'Taker prostate again, making the man cry out. In all honesty, Shawn was surprised at how sensitive his boyfriend's body must be: Shawn was only lightly touching it, and the man was jerking and gasping like he could come just from this.

'Hmmmm, now there's an idea,' HBK mused, and now he let his fingers press ever-so-slightly harder.

The Undertaker began to writhe under Shawn's touch, hands gripping the edges of the bed, eyes squeezed shut, body trembling now. He couldn't believe that he was rock-hard again, and his aching member brushed against the sheets every time he moved. He had no idea what Shawn was doing to him, but he felt like he was going to explode—again—and he hadn't even been fucked yet!

"Shawn, you're going to kill me," he whispered between moans and gasps, hips involuntarily grinding against the bed. He cried out when Shawn firmly pressed down on the small of his back, forcing more friction between his body and the sheets. And those fingers continued to turn him into a writhing mess. "Shawn, please," he begged, not even sure any longer what he was begging for.

The Heartbreak Kid licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to start making love to the Undertaker, but he wanted to see if this would work first. Besides, the man looked far too beautiful squirming and gasping for Shawn to stop now.

"You know, you are just too hot," Shawn whispered. "Come for me again," he purred in a husky voice, and with one masterful twitch of his fingers, sent his boyfriend over the edge again, the Deadman desperately smothering his wail in the sheets as his orgasm tore through him.

When Mark regained his senses, he could feel a deep blush damn near covering his whole body. He had to admit to himself that he was no match for Shawn at all.

'Twice already...' Still blushing, he looked up, and saw the smug look on Shawn's face.

"Hmmm, that sounded good," the Heartbreak Kid whispered, kissing his beautifully flushed boyfriend on his wet pink lips, breathing into him, matching his breath with his own. The bigger man surrendered completely to Shawn's touch, clear green eyes closed as he nuzzled against him.

"Shawn, you're so cruel," 'Taker said softly.

"Only because you're so beautiful," was the answer.

"Beautiful, huh? So are you going to fuck me, or just play with me?"

HBK chuckled. "Depends. I'm having so much fun now...But I think it's time we got to the main event." With a light nudge on his lovers side, Shawn rolled 'Taker over onto his back again, capturing his lips while applying a good amount of lube to his own aching cock.

"I'm going to go really slowly, and gently, alright?" he whispered, positioning himself against his boyfriend's tight entrance. "If you want to stop at any point, just tell me, okay?"

'Taker nodded, biting his bottom lip a little. He wanted Shawn to just shut the hell up and do him, but he couldn't help but feel a slight bit of apprehension. After all, he was, in this respect, a virgin, and he knew that there would be some pain, but that's not what made him anxious. What he feared was putting his complete control in Shawn's hands, giving himself over to another entirely.

'But he already has your heart, why not your body too?' Mark asked himself, a small smile coming to his lips.

"Shawn, do something," he said softly, realizing suddenly that the Heartbreak Kid hadn't moved a muscle.

"Just waiting for the ready," Shawn answered in a voice deepened several octaves by pure lust. The Undertaker reached up and grabbed his hair, smashing their lips together roughly.

"Dammit, I'm ready Shawn," he growled, the small smile still on his lips. "Fuck me."

Shawn didn't need to be told twice.

With a growl of his own, he began to slowly push into 'Taker, hearing his sharp gasp melt into a reluctant moan. But he only barely heard it, as all of his attention was on the unbearably tight heat surrounding him. He froze not only to give his lover time to adjust, but to keep himself from finishing too early, it was that bad...in a good way, of course.

"You okay?" HBK breathed, eyes closed.

"Yeah, I think," was the eventual answer. 'Taker felt a strange mix pain and pleasure with Shawn buried to the hilt in his ass, but the pain was quickly fading and the pleasure was just as quickly overtaking his senses, and he forced himself to breathe deeply.

Trying to regain some measure of control over his own body, Shawn began thrusting very slowly and carefully, opening his eyes and seeing his boyfriend with his own eyes shut tight, mouth slightly open, moaning softly. In all honesty, he wanted nothing more than to start pounding into the man like there was no tomorrow, but fear of hurting him made him cautious.

However, Mark was having none of it. He wrapped his long legs around Shawn waist, and with his arms pulled the smaller man closer. "What's the matter, Heartbreaker? Run out of steam?" he asked with a flash of light in his green eyes, hoping to goad Shawn into further action.

But Shawn didn't need much goading. Without a word of warning, he gripped 'Taker's hips tightly, and began slamming into the big man, making him throw back his head and cry out, whether in pain, or pleasure, or both, Shawn didn't know. On the third or so fast thrust, he felt 'Taker's body tense, and then shiver, and then, further inflaming Shawn, he began to howl as Shawn pounded his prostate.

"God, Mark," HBK gasped, unable to hold himself back as he rammed into his boyfriend's tight, wet heat. He knew that he wasn't going to last very long, and, opening one eye, he could see that Mark wasn't going to last very long either.

The Undertaker was still howling, head thrown back, arms wrapped tightly around Shawn. Violent waves of pleasure were making his back arch, and his eyes water as he writhed under the Heartbreak Kid. He couldn't even form words as his impending orgasm came ever nearer, and he feared for a moment that he'd pass out when it at last happened.

Of course, this thought became lost in an even more intense sensation as Shawn wrapped his hand around Mark's member and began pumping him in time to his thrusts, making his lover's moans and cries reach a new octave. But by this time, Shawn was crying out as well, eyes squeezed shut as he fucked the Undertaker as hard as he could.

With stereo screams, the two lovers came in the same moment, both utterly consumed by the fire and passion and force of their climax.

Shawn collapsed on top of 'Taker, panting, and could feel the larger man's chest rising and falling rapidly, heart pounding as he too struggled to catch his breath. Shawn really wanted to say something, but at the moment, he was completely incapable of speech, so instead, he settle for placing a light kiss on Mark's lips before finally rolling off to the side.

"Damn," 'Taker said somewhat hoarsely after a few moments of comfortable silence. Shawn chuckled.

"I agree," he said, looking up at the ceiling and then turning to his lover. "You're amazing." He smiled as Mark blushed slightly. "Oh, don't be modest. You _know_ you're good."

"No match for you, apparently," 'Taker answered with a short laugh.

"No...but maybe one day. With a lot of practice." The Heartbreak Kid laughed. "Hey, that reminds me...You know what I was thinking about on our way here from the arena?"

'Taker raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, wondering just where Shawn was going with this. Personally, he just wanted to pass out now and not get up until the next afternoon...

"I was thinking, 'Man, I want some ice cream.'"

Mark groaned. "You're not going to make me go fetch you some dessert, are you?" he asked hesitantly.

Shawn smiled wickedly. "Not if you guess what my favorite flavor is."

"That's not fair."

"Just take a guess."

'Taker sighed. "Alright...Vanilla?"

"Nope, try again."

"Chocolate?"

"No."

"How many more guesses do I get?"

Shawn scratched his head, counting to himself. "One more, I guess," he said after a moment. By now he was sitting up, blue eyes glittering with mischief. "C'mon, Mark, you got one more chance!"

'Taker groaned again. "I don't know...Can't I just go to sleep?"

"Nope."

"Alright then...Rainbow?"

"Wrong! Wait...'Rainbow?' That's not even a flavor!" Shawn laughed as he bounced on the bed. When the fit passed, he wiped his eyes and turned to Mark again. "Well...Do you want to know what my favorite flavor is?"

The Undertaker rolled his eyes. "Sure, why not?" He turned to Shawn, and no sooner had he moved his head then he felt soft lips pressed gently against his. It surprised him a little, but when Shawn's tongue flicked against his bottom lip, he willingly opened his mouth and allowed the smaller man access. He closed his eyes as Shawn crawled on top of him, straddling his waist, fingers running lightly through his dark hair as their tongues battled.

"My favorite flavor..." Shawn whispered, lips curled in a smile as he pressed them against the Undertaker's. "...is cherry."

* * *

_(blushes and hides in a corner) _

_Review?_


End file.
